


The Warbler Rulebook to Dating and Friendship

by wicciangirl



Series: Dating Rules [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicciangirl/pseuds/wicciangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warblers create their own book for New Directions in response to the guide sent to Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warbler Rulebook to Dating and Friendship

Checking the corridors one last time Wes carefully opened the door, amused as ever by Blaine’s spotless room. He had to be careful not to disturb anything since Blaine seemed to have an amazing ability to tell when even the smallest of items had been moved in his room, which David had discovered when liberating some of Blaine’s red vines.

Reaching Blaine’s bookshelves, Wes carefully scanned the contents, letting out a sigh of disappointment when he couldn’t find the memorable pink glittered book Blaine had quickly hidden from view the day before. Spying the corner of the chest Blaine had once called his memory chest, Wes pushed down the surge of guilt and opened it, grinning at the book sitting inside. Taking the book out, Wes quickly placed it into his bag and made his way out of the room.

Meanwhile in the Warbler common room David was frantically coming up with explanations to give to Blaine when their friend demanded to know why Wes had invaded his privacy and/or why his pink glittery book was missing. David spun on his heel as the door opened and Wes walked in with a triumphant smile on his face.

“I have the book. Now let’s see what’s so important that Blaine feels the need to hide it from us.”

Taking the seat next to David, Wes put the book on the table and opened the first page. The pair read the book in shocked silence, indignant anger stirring in their veins as they read what people were threatening to do to their best friend.

Wes said seriously, “We need to have a Warbler meeting now without Blaine. We need to make it clear to New Directions that they have no right to treat Blaine like that and that we will be there to be to back Blaine up.” 

David nodded in agreement and sent out a mass text for an emergency meeting, taking care to remove Blaine’s number from the contact list.

Ten minutes later the common room was full with all the Warbler members who were still in the school having rushed to attend, with another five attending via Skype and webcam. Every member of the Warblers past and present knew that they had to make every effort to attend a meeting, as written in very first Dalton Academy Warblers Code of Practice.

“Fellow Warblers, I’ve called the meeting because Warbler Blaine has been subjected to various threats from New Directions and as his friends we cannot allow this to continue.”

“What do you mean they have been threatening him, Wesley?” Thad said angrily.

Wes explained briefly, “Blaine received a book three days ago from New Directions. I have the book here, it is full of violent threats being thrown at Blaine in regard to his relationship with Kurt. Each threat describes in detail just what they would do if Kurt gets hurt because of him along with several rules he must follow.”

Flint protested, “What makes them think that Blaine would ever do anything to hurt Kurt, who’s to say that it wouldn’t be the other way round?”

“Just what are these rules?” Thad said eager to find out just what rules New Directions had dared to bind Blaine to.

Taking the book from Wes, David read out each rule, noticing the faces of his fellow Warbler’s darkening with rage as each rule was read out. He was pleased each one could see the rules were crazy for the main part. 

Nick said quickly, “The first rule is fine, I would expect Blaine and any decent person to follow it.”

Trent nodded, “Agreed but the other rules are crazy as are the threats. Blaine and Kurt are great guys but they are going to fight like any other couple. When you start a relationship with someone, you go into it accepting that you could both say stupid shit and hurt each other.”

Jeff gaped at his friend in shock, Trent rarely swore since he considered it too common for him. It was clear just how much the threats had upset him Trent, which said a lot since everyone knew he was the calmest of The Warblers. Of course, Trent’s outrage was probably fuelled slightly by the crush he had on Blaine.

“If they can write such a BS book, we can write one back. Okay we need to come up with some rules about how to behave towards Blaine and Kurt in regard to their relationship and as individuals.”

At the nods, David picked up the pen, poised to write as soon as someone came up with a decent comment or suggestion. He would write them on the simple Warbler stationary book for now and transcribe them into a book later.

The Warbler Rulebook to Dating and Friendship

After reading the demeaning guidebook you sent our friend and colleague Warbler Blaine Anderson, we feel you need to be given some rules as to how to behave as a true friend.

The Dalton Academy Warblers 2011

Rule 1: As friends, you are to keep out of the relationship between Kurt and Blaine. It is their relationship not yours.

Rule 2: Do not condemn someone before they have done anything wrong. Blaine has been nothing but a gentleman to Kurt, there is no reason to be hostile towards him.

Rule 3: Accept that Blaine and Kurt are individuals and have their own interests. Blaine is not honour bound to watch every fashion show that Kurt likes just as Kurt does not have to watch every football game that Blaine watches.

Rule 4: If you feel an irrational need to express your displeasure at how Blaine is treating Kurt or vice versa, you should state your concerns verbally without the threat of violence or aggression. 

Rule 5: You have no right to interfere with someone’s future simply because they may have an argument with their partner. Attempting to do so is a cowardly, dastardly action.

Rule 6: As friends your duty is to be there should Kurt need your help, not to destroy his chance of happiness.

Rule 7: You should respect your friend and his ability to take care of himself.

Rule 8: Remember that trying to control your friend’s life means you will probably lose your friend. 

Writing down the last rule David said, “Okay, we don’t need any more rules. I am going to put these in one of the official books. I will post the book tomorrow morning.”

Wes ordered, “Do not mention the book or the rules to Blaine. If anyone uses the information from this meeting against Blaine or Kurt, they will expelled from The Warblers for conduct unbecoming. Now that’s it everyone, meeting over. The next meeting in Friday at 15:00.”

The singers scattered and Wes stood, eager to return the book to its rightful place so that Blaine wouldn’t find out he had essentially invaded his friend’s privacy. He was somewhat disappointed that Blaine hadn’t told him anything about the book but he supposed Blaine was probably embarrassed. Blaine might not have told him about the threats, but he hoped Blaine knew he would be standing beside him if New Directions tried to act on those threats.

The End.


End file.
